Arvo (The Walking Dead)
Arvo is the main antagonist of the second half of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season 2. Amid the Ruins Arvo first appears in Amid the Ruins where he arrives to an observation deck to hide medicine for his sick sister, Natasha. The deck also contains Jane and Clementine, a pair of survivors, who either robs Arvo of his medicine, or his gun, as dependent on the player. Either way, a few days later, Arvo will catch Clementine and her group of survivors trudging through a snowy wasteland where he has his group which is his sister, Buricko, and Vitali hold Clementine's group up, with the intents of stealing everything they have. Clementine then notices how Rebecca, a woman in her group who just recently gave birth, died from hypothermia with the baby in her hands, as everyone else is too occupied arguing with guns to their heads to notice. Following the player's choice, the episode will end with either Clementine or Kenny shooting Rebecca after she reanimated before she could harm the baby, startling Arvo's group and forcing the situation into a firefight. Gallery Arvo gunpoint.jpg|Arvo holding Clementine at gunpoint. ArvoHeldAtGunpoint.jpg|Jane holding Arvo at gunpoint. Arvo Revenge.jpg|Arvo vowing revenge. 640px-NGB_Arvo's_Hatred.png|Arvo's villainous breakdown. 640px-NGB_Arvo's_Despair.png|Taken hostage by Kenny. 640px-NGB_Arvo_Winchester.png|Arvo shoots Clementine. Trivia *Arvo is the first Russian character in the video game. *Arvo taking revenge on Clementine is very similar to The Stranger from season one that wanted revenge of Lee. He is also similar to Lilly because she wanted revenge on Kenny after she killed her father Larry. *Arvo's character design is similar to Ben from season one. *Even if Clementine prevents Jane from stealing the medicine, Arvo lies and says it was stolen. This can be considered his most villainous act, possibly showing that he is greedy for supplies, in order to survive the apocalypse. **Arvo shoots Clementine in the shoulder to keep her quiet when he, Mike and Bonnie (Determinant) try to abandon everyone, because they were afraid that Kenny has become more like Carver. Either he missed or wasn't aiming to kill, either way this was another truly contemptible act. *What happend to Arvo after he shot Clementine is unknown, as he is not seen or even mentioned in the third and fourth game. A theory is that he was punished for his actions by Mike/Bonnie or Kenny/Jane or killed by a group of zombies when he ran out into the woods after he shot Clementine. Another theory is that he possibly betrayed and abandoned Mike and Bonnie and made it to parts unknown, never to be seen again, but it is probable that he is still alive. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:On & Off Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:Image Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat